mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Infestor Hider (Block Hunt)
|Requirements = achievement|abilities = Infest|special_features = None|upgrades = None|caption1 = In game, when not infesting, Infestors appear as a slime.|image1 = 150px-Slime-1-.png}} 'Infestor Hider '''is the achievement kit in Block Hunt. It was added when a wave of achievement kits were added to the server in August 2015. Unlike Swapper, Instant and Shocking Hider kits, Infestors do not have the Change Form ability, they have the Infest one. It allows them to hide within an already existing block, provided that the latter one is something other hiders can morph on, and the block itself has at least one block of air above it. While infesting, a loud slime sound is made. ''The sound made when an Infestor infests a block Strategy With * Infestors have a big hitbox, and can easily be spotted when not infesting. Reducing the amount of movements is advised, as these are only safe when they are infesting. * Infestors have the advantage to be able to hide within blocks in the ground. These include furnaces, but most importantly bookshelves, which have a regular plank texture on their upper part. Hiding in these spots is very efficient as it confuses a lot of hunters. * When the anti-afk system kicks out, infestor must be informed that they will have to move to not get removed from the game. They can move within the block they are infesting to not get forcefully uninfested by the game. Being cautious is required here as the infest ability is very sensitive. * While Infesting, using fireworks, meows or shooting arrows is not recommended as it can give away the spot, and running away is a hard task. Against * As a whole, infestors can easily be fought and killed. The difficult part is to find them. * The best kit to be able to find infestors is the radar hunter kit which was made for finding motionless hiders. Once they are found, they will be forced to uninfest, and the remaining slime should not be hard to kill. * Paying attention to sounds is very helpful in finding an infestor. The big slime sound they make while infesting can be recognised easily, and give away their presence. History August 2015 * Trivia * Infestors used to have the special property of seeing their name vanish in tab while infesting. This meant they had a spectator status while doing so. At the time, they were also invulnerable to ESP and xray hacks until the 2018 Block Hunt update.. * When hiders were still in survival mode (now adventure mode), infestors would be able to break walls for a split second and infest a block behind them. This is how in 2015, they could get inside houses in maps like Cookie Town, even if the doors could not be opened by hiders at the time. They could also evade outside of the map's borders by infesting behind barrier blocks. * This kit is the only one in Block Hunt which is only available on the Java platform and not the Bedrock one. This is due to the lack of achievements on there.